


What Happened Last Night?

by scifigeek14



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one-shot that popped into my head. Basically what I think would happen if Gav and Michael woke up naked in a bed with no idea how they got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Last Night?

“Gav.”

The sound of my name lifted the fog a bit and I struggled to open my eyes.

“Gavin. You’re squishin’ me and I gotta get up and piss.” I grunted and flopped on to my side and off the source of heat I’d been using as a pillow. I felt a hand smack my arm as the bed shifted and the box springs squeaked. “Thanks bud.”

“Yep.” I answered, realizing that it was of course Michael I had been sleeping on. I rubbed at my eyes and with a heave flung myself up into a sitting position. I blinked my eyes open to find myself in Michael’s room. That was good because it meant I didn’t have to worry about waking up Millie in the morning. I tried to piece together last night. Bevs had absolutely happened.

I ran a hand through my wild bed head and scratched my chest. Then I looked down and shifted around and looked under the sheet. I was naked. Like, stark nakkers to my birthday suit kind of naked. What had happened last night? Had we decided to go swimming while drunk or something? Had we played strip poker and I lost?

I heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door opened flooding the room with light. I squinted my eyes towards it and saw Michael’s form silhouetted. He flicked off the light, leaving me blinking in the dark and I heard his footsteps come closer.

“Michael?” I asked, hearing my voice crack.

“No, its Edgar the fuckin’ cow. Who do you think it is asshole?” He grumbled crawling back into the bed and struggling to get his feet under the sheet.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” I asked.

“Not a fuckin’ clue.” He sighed.

“Maybe the answer is on my phone again!” I exclaimed.

“Dude, Gavin. It’s like the ass crack of dawn, not even light out yet. Go back to sleep and we’ll worry about it tomorrow.” I looked over at him as my eyes started to adjust and saw his pale freckled chest.

“But I’m naked and cold.” I complained, rubbing my arms.

“Gavin, you are such a whiny little shit face.” I felt his hand grab my hair and he yanked. I yelped and flopped backwards, limbs flailing in every direction. His arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me to his warm body. I gave up and sank into the heat, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He borrowed his face into my collarbone and his curly hair tickled my nose.

“Night, Michael.”

“Night, Gav.”

“You’re my boy.”

“You too. Now shut your big mouth and let me sleep this off before I punch you.” 


End file.
